


A Conversation Between Friends

by msemmyjones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msemmyjones/pseuds/msemmyjones





	A Conversation Between Friends

"I talked to Jackson the other day," Lydia said, breaking the silence. "It's weird, it feels like our relationship ended forever ago, but really...it's just been a few months. I thought I'd miss him more."

Lydia looked over to Allison but she just looked blankly back. Lydia snorted at the lack of response. "I know, okay, I know. I don't need to hear you say it again. There was a lot wrong with us. He was a jackass, he really was. Not to mention the whole possessed-murdering people thing. But you didn't know all of him. He could be good, too. He wanted to be good."

Picking at her nail, Lydia tried to go for a casual expression, a carefully neutral tone. "He told me he's thinking of coming back." She wasn't successful. Lydia cringed at the uptick in her heartbeat, the slight waver in her voice. She could feel Allison's cold, judgmental stare.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged, grinning with her practiced bravado back in place. "He says he's tired of snooty British people, but I know it's because he misses Danny. Those two have been inseparable since kindergarten, they can't function without each other. If Danny would just admit that Jackson was his type, I bet you anything Jackson would give up the ladies for him."

Lydia shivered as a breeze blew past them, sending the first autumn leaves dancing through the air. They floated back down to Earth gently. Lydia leaned back against her best friend, hoping for some warmth. The two lapsed into silence again, and just listened to the world turning around them: the quiet sway of the tree branches, a crow cawing to its mate.

Softly, almost like she didn't want Allison to hear, Lydia said, "Don't worry. I won't let him treat me the same. I know what I'm worth now. You showed me." She didn't need a response, just needed Allison to hear.

After a few more minutes, Lydia braced herself on Allison's side to help push herself up off the ground. "I'd better go. I'm supposed to meet up with Stiles tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave to her friend, she took off.

Allison stared after her. She sat still as the grass rustled at her base. A bird landed on the stony curve of her head, pecking down at a lone ant. The sun sank in the sky, lighting up the field with a soft golden glow that ignited Lydia's hair and danced off the words carved into Allison's smooth, granite face: Loving Daughter. Caring Friend.

Lydia looked back one last time as she reached the gate. She always thought the cemetery looked beautiful at sunset.


End file.
